A Tribute to Kadaj
by Kato Shingetsu
Summary: The setting is Advent Children. Kadaj's P.O.V at the final battle with Cloud. MAJOR SPOILER. But none the less enjoy


A Tribute to Kadaj

By: Kato Shingetsu

Summary: Kadaj's P.O.V. in the final battle. Contains Spoilers for the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children. I do hope to get a copy for my birthday!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I was knocked to the edge of a building and now I hang on by my right hand. My sword slipped out of my hand and was now falling to the ground. But Mother, I am holding onto her with my right hand.

Nii-san is standing over me. I either die by Nii-san's hands or I take my chances by letting go...

It cannot end this way.

'_Let me borrow your body'_

What?

'_Let me possess you as Mother did me. I wish to see the puppet again'_

'...as you wish' I said. Above all things, I wanted to please Mother. I wanted to be her favorite.

I let go of the ledge and open the small box that had Mother's head.

'Mother' the last thing I managed to say before I absorbed her. I can see Nii-san jump after me.

It's too late Nii-san.

I cannot see anymore. But I can hear everything. I now sit in the darkness.

" It's been a while, Cloud" someone said

Is that...is that Sephiroth?

All this time, I've been a puppet...like Nii-san...only for me, I was meant to be a shell for Sephiroth.

It sickens me...

My vision improved a little. I. No, Sephiroth is fighting Nii-san. It seems as if the two are evenly matched.

" Oho what has made you stronger?" Sephiroth asked

" I don't want to tell you" Cloud simply said

How could I have been a puppet to Mother...to Sephiroth ..itirritates me...

" I've thought of a present for you" Sephiroth mockingly said to Nii-san.

Sephiroth glided over to the dilapidated Shin-Ra building and flew up to the top.

'What are you doing?' I asked my predecessor.

" _Giving the puppet a gift_" Sephiroth answered.

" Let me see you kneel to me, begging for forgiveness" Sephiroth said to Nii-san.

'If I wouldn't bow to you' I said mockingly to Sephiroth, 'What makes you think Cloud will?'

He wasn't even fazed by my insult as he slashed at the Shin-Ra tower.Sephiroth gracefully came down with the debris, preparing to strike at an off guard Cloud.

But Nii-san was ready.

If I had faced Nii-san two years ago...If I faced Sephiroth...

Would I have died?

There was finally an opening and Nii-san was caught off guard. Sephiroth stabbed Nii-san in the right shoulder.

" Will you give me the honor of destroying what you hold dear?" Sephiroth asked Nii-san.

That enraged Nii-san. Nii-san followed Sephiroth into the air and unleashed a multisword attack on my predecessor.

But the only one who felt the pain...was me.

" Go back into my memories" Cloud said after dealing the final blow.

_'This body is becoming worn out'_ Sephiroth said to me.

" I will not become a mere memory" Sephiroth said aloud to Nii-san

And I was back in control. I don't know where Sephiroth coward away to. I don't have much time...too much blood is lost. I find myself charging to Nii-san...

I couldn't even finish that charge, and Nii-san held me as I stumbled and fell to the groud.

"Nii-san..." I said slowly.

I am fading.

I am tired. I've worked so long to create Mother's perfect world.

And I've failed.

I hear a caring voice in my head.

_" Come on Otouto-chan. You can finally rest now"_ the voice said

" Mother?" I ask and stretch out my hand.

_" No"_ The caring voice said.

Before me, I saw a beautiful lady with a simple pink dress.

_" You can call me onee-chan if you'd like"_ she said

" Alright...onee-chan" I said to the lady.

This lady is not Mother. She is different. She is more nurturing.

I left this contaminated earth and found myself in a field of flowers.

The End

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Nii-san: Big Brother ( in the movie, Kadaj calls Cloud Nii-san)

Otouto-chan- Little Brother

Onee-chan- the general term for sister.


End file.
